Arnold with celebrity girls 2: Student Teacher
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Arnold befriends Vanessa Anne Hudgens in this version of the episode Student Teacher. Last Chapter now up! Reminder for chapter 3: there's no sex involvement in that chapter.
1. Coming to Hillwood

Here's my next Hey Arnold fanfic this time. Last time on Hey Arnold! I made the celebrity version of the episode "Crush on Teacher". Now, it's time to do my version of the episode "Student Teacher". Why? I was wondering, "What will happen to our football headed hero when Vanessa Anne Hudgens was the student teacher in the episode than Helga's sister Olga?"

Well, the answer, our fellow readers, is that things will be confusing. So, let's find out…

(Author's note: this is now the second of my "Arnold loves the celebrity girls" series of stories. The next one will be my version of "Summer Love" where High School Musical's Ashley Tisdale will be the person that will 'flirt' Arnold onto making a sandcastle for her. Watch out for that soon! Oh by the way, some parts were altered for this version of the episode.)

_Hillwood Airport_

It looks like Grandpa and Grandma were waiting for someone on the Plane, because someone told them they must wait for the person that will come here for them.

Then, a plane (It's called Wildcat Airlines in this episode) comes in the airport, and Grandpa said, "This must be the plane that someone told us about to wait for."

Indeed, they were correct!

Out of the plane, came a beautiful, 18-year old that came to Grandpa and Grandma. Yes, you can recognize her from one of the most popular TV movies today. She then came to the elders and she said, "You must be the owners of Sunset Arms."

Grandma said, "You must be Vanessa. We were waiting for you."

Vanessa said, "I can't wait to see Hillwood, as well as the place where I'll be residing for a few months."

Grandpa said, "Ok, then, Miss… what's your last name?"

Grandma just shook her head and said, "This will be a loooooooong day, indeed…"

_Sunset Arms_

All of the boarders were waiting impatiently for the old couple's return. Arnold was busy doing his homework, and they're all minding their own business. Yes, all were quiet until the old couple came back and Ernie said, "At last, you two are back home! What had you two waiting for anyway, which all lead us to being impatient?"

Grandpa said, "Now, now, some of you must call Arnold first before we can explain. I want all of you- of course; no one must be missing at this time- to see what we have in store for all of you."

Susie came to Arnold's room and she said, "Arnold, your grandpa is calling you. He said, "All must be here- except for Mr. Smith. He's not here today." Arnold said, "I'll be on my way down, Mrs. Kokoshka. I'm done with my homework."

Arnold came down and Grandma said, "We have a new boarder today, she'll be staying for a few months here. Do you want to know who she is?"

They were all silent and clueless about what they were saying. Mr. Kokoshka just said, "Yay! A new part of the family!" then he laughed.

Grandpa just slapped his face and he said, "Yes, Oscar, we're having a new member here." Grandma said, "Come on, Grandpa, tell them now."

Grandma said, "Come in now."

She then came in, and they were all crestfallen and they said, "We're having a college student for a boarder?" Arnold said, "Wait a minute… I know you! You're…" The girl was surprised and she said, "Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Arnold then told his name and she said, "Ok, Arnold, tell my name. Don't be shy to do so."

Arnold then introduced, "My fellow boarders, I would like to meet to all of you, Miss Vanessa Anne Hudgens. She's from High School Musical, and I watched it before. Please welcome Miss Hudgens to the Sunset Arms family."

They were all happy to welcome her, and she had lunch with them, and they all asked her questions, and she gladly answered them. After a few questions, and after Vanessa ate her lunch, Grandpa said, "Ok, guys, I don't want anyone to ask her more questions, it's about time that someone has to show her the room where she will stay. Arnold, please take her to her room of her choice."

Arnold then said, "Vanessa, pick a room you want to stay. There are a lot of vacant rooms in the 2nd floor."

They then went up and after a few looks in the vacant rooms, Vanessa picked the room where Mr. Spumoni stayed in the episode "Partners". Vanessa said, "I'll pick this room. I like it, and I can see the road from its window."

Arnold said, "Ok, Vanessa. You liked the room; I hope your stay in Hillwood will be good."

_After a few minutes_

Vanessa called for Arnold and she said, "Arnold, do you want to see my room?"

Arnold did see her room, and Arnold said, "Oh, you did a good improvement on the room I gave you. It so… High School Musical- based. I like your room."

Vanessa said, "Arnold, come in. have a seat."

Arnold then came inside her room, and Arnold loved the atmosphere of Vanessa's room. She said, "I hope you liked my stay here. I decided to stay here to take a break from it all- the glitz, the glamour, everything that I started in the showbiz- it's all here."

Arnold said, "Vanessa?"

Vanessa said, "Oh, Arnold. Just call me Nessa, a shortened form of my name."

Arnold said, "Ok, 'Nessa, what's your plan here in Hillwood?"

Vanessa said, "Do you want to know, Arnold?" Arnold nodded and she continued, "Just wait tomorrow, at P.S. 118, you'll see."

Arnold said, "I'll be looking forward to it, 'Nessa."

_Evening_

Arnold was in his room, studying. He was now quiet, and he was just focused on his studies. Then, he heard a sad piano piece, so he went to Vanessa's room, and he saw that it was Vanessa playing it.

Vanessa saw Arnold and she stopped playing. She said, "Arnold, I noticed you were listening to my piano piece."

Arnold said, "Don't tell me, it 'When there was me and you', am I right?"

Vanessa said, "Yes it is, Arnold. I'm playing it because I'm not doing anything today. Well, I'm off to bed. See you in school tomorrow… wait a minute, how did you know?"

Arnold rushed off to his room without saying anything. Vanessa was curious of him, and she closed her door and went to bed.

_It looks like she has reasonable doubts on Arnold. But, wait until you check out the school parts. Watch out for it in the next chapter._


	2. A Sad love song

Vanessa has already arrived in Hillwood, and she's staying at the Sunset Arms boarding house, and now, she's ready to surprise the whole 4th grade students at P.S. 118. Now, let's see…

_P.S. 118, Monday_

Gerald rushed to Arnold and he said, "We're having a surprise at school! I wonder what it was all about?" Arnold said, "I'm excited too. Let's go in, class will start in a few minutes." Then they all went inside their classroom.

Helga said, "Hello, Arnold! I was so excited to know what will happen later. I want to know the surprise!"

Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena and Lila were always talking about High School Musical, and when Arnold heard it all, he just grinned, since he's the only one that knows about the surprise. Gerald noticed him and he said, "What now, Arnold?" Arnold just said, "Nothing, Gerald, indeed, definitely nothing."

After the class finished their chitchat, Mr. Simmons has entered the classroom and he started speaking. He said, "Ok, Class, we have a student teacher here for the next few months. Now, before we begin, I will ask all of you, who among has saw High School Musical?"

All of them have raised their hands and Mr. Simmons continued, "Ok, now, here's our student teacher for the next few months, since she's a part of the cast of that movie. Here she is, Miss Vanessa Anne Hudgens!"

Then, all the students cheered for her but Arnold. Vanessa said, "I'm glad all of you noticed me, and I'm going to teach for a few months while I'm not shooting the sequel of HSM. I'll be enjoying my stay in Hillwood and I'll see you all throughout the class."

_English class_

Vanessa then said, "According to the school files, I'll tell you a story of a girl who still wets her bed until age 7. Well, this girl kept wetting her bed, so they decided to give her an oil sheet so she can't wet the bed. But she can't stop, so she got away with the oil sheets and the diapers and she did not wet her bed ever again…

"…Until one night, she accidentally wets her bed, again! Well, I don't want to offend the person said here, but I have to tell you who that person that I said…"

_Recess_

Harold cajoled, "Helga's a bed wetter! (3x)"

Helga heard it and she immediately came to Harold and she grabbed him by the collar and she snarled, "I heard it Harold! Why I'll beat you to a pulp if you continue-"

Vanessa saw it and she said, "Helga! I saw it! For your rash behavior, I'll send you to detention for that. My character in HSM don't do it, why should you? No buts, you'll go to detention!" Helga just puts her head down and goes away, ashamed.

After class, Arnold was going home. Vanessa saw him and she said, "You're coming home? I'll walk with you to home."

Arnold said, "OK, 'Nessa, let's go home."

On their way home, Vanessa and Arnold talked about what happened awhile ago, as well as how Vanessa taught Helga a bitter lesson. They were like a pair- a student and a teacher. As they go inside the house, Grandpa and Grandma invited them to eat dinner.

After dinner, as Arnold was supposed to go up, a doorbell rang and he opened it. It was Helga, who arrived in time for something.

Helga said, "Arnold? Why did you answer the door?"

Arnold asked, "I was suppose to ask you Helga; what are you doing here?"

Helga was supposed to say something to Arnold when Vanessa came and she said, "Um, Helga, I'm really sorry, but you shouldn't interrupt Arnold's tutoring lessons. I'm tutoring him and, for now, leave him alone. And it's evening. You better go home."

Helga said, "Why you! I'll get…" then she stopped saying anything else, for fear that she'll get another detention slip. Then, she left, but she stopped to look at the window where she can see Arnold and Vanessa, both happy in their own.

Helga started saying one of her "I love you but why" dialogues. (A/N: I'm sorry if I can't say what she was saying, due to the part that we can't remember her love dialogues to herself. So, try to think what she said.)

Then she finished her dialogue with "… I can't get you Arnold, but I'll get rid of Miss Hudgens!" then she laughed, and she walked home.

_1:30 pm_

Arnold was fully asleep, until he heard a sad song sang from the roof of the boarding house. As he gets up the roof, he saw her. It was Vanessa singing the sad song.

It sounded like this:

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

Then Arnold saw her crying and Arnold said, "'Nessa?"

Vanessa noticed him and she said, "Now I know that someone was here. Arnold, it's late. Why did you get up?"

Arnold said, "Because I heard your song, like you were missing someone important. Is there a problem, 'Nessa?"

Vanessa said, while wiping her tears, "No, Arnold, nothing."

Arnold said, "Come on, 'Nessa, tell it to me, I'll understand."

Vanessa said, "If I tell it to you, will you promise not to spill it out to your classmates?"

Arnold said, "Just tell it to me. No one is listening but the stars. Please, tell it to me."

_Will Vanessa tell Arnold of her past as one of the guys of "High School Musical"? Well, she'll tell Arnold of her homesickness with her friends on the set on the next chapter, **a part of my earth**. Don't forget the reviews!_


	3. A part of my Earth

Vanessa has arrived in P.S. 118 but back at home, she sings a sad tune that Arnold heard. The question is… WHY? On this chapter, the answer lies there.

Arnold and Vanessa are still in the roof, as Vanessa tells the story of her love with Zac (Efron), HSM style.

(A/N: notice Vanessa's narration in the story, which was based on the HSM story. Vanessa narrates, while clips from High School Musical are shown)

Vanessa said, "We first met in a lodge, in New year's day 2005. We sang together, spoke to each other, and that's how we first met.

"Then, I transferred to East High school in Albuquerque, and I saw him again! Then-"

Arnold interrupted, "Wait, you live in Albuquerque? At that time, a race was been done there, for $ 2 million, in the city next to Albuquerque, which is Silver City." (A/N: Arnold mentioned the place in New Mexico where the last part of the movie "Rat Race" was filmed.)

Vanessa said, "Really?"

Arnold said, "Yes, 'Nessa, but it's over, far from over."

Vanessa continued, "Well, to continue, Zac told me that they had to leave first thing before I can see him again. But someone was interrupting our fun. It's better if I don't mention it for now, how about later? Now, I said to him, 'But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show.'

"At the auditions for the musical 'Twinkle Town', Zac and I decided to watch before we audition, but it was too late. Fortunately, we helped Olesya (Rulin) when her compositions got scattered, and then, Alyson (Reed) caught us singing, so we got a part.

"After that, we started rehearsing for the song 'Breaking Free', which we both sang and which the song made the biggest jump- from no. 86 to no. 4- in the Billboard charts. Zac also showed me a secret hiding place in the school as well. But because my friend, Monique (Coleman) and Zac's friend Corbin (Bleu) pulled us from each other, I sang that song."

It was getting late in the night, so Vanessa led Arnold to her room, and in the moonlight, Vanessa continued, "You know, later on, both Corbin and Monique confessed about the plan to separate us, so they tried to bring us back together. We managed to come back to each other again; But Ashley (Tisdale) and Lucas (Grabeel) don't want us to be playing the main characters in the musical, so they changed the date- in the same day that our competitions were held.

"But we all did our best to save the show from them, and we did manage to do so, with the help of our friends. And we managed to save our roles in time. If our friends didn't help us, we're all gone now. After we sang, Zac gave me a kiss.

"And in the end, we both won our battles. I congratulated him, but I never got the chance to kiss him back. Also, Ashley accepted her defeat in case she didn't have the part. And we all sang together in the end, and that's it."

Arnold said, "Wow, you had a great story for real there!"

Vanessa then shows Arnold a group picture of her with her High school Musical cast mates, and a picture frame of her with Zac. Arnold then said, "I didn't know you're missing them now."

Vanessa said, "But because I never got to bring back the favor, can I ask you something, Arnold?"

Arnold said, "What is it, 'Nessa?"

Vanessa shyly replied, "Please, kiss me."

Arnold was shocked and he said, **"WHAT?!?!"**

Vanessa said, "Please, just for Zac."

Arnold shyly said, "But, 'Nessa, you don't know what you're asking for. I'm 9 years old, and I am in the fourth grade. You, you're 18, and you're supposed to be in college. I can't do it!"

Vanessa then closed the lights and she kissed him straight. Then, Arnold felt his heart tremble with just what Vanessa did to her. With Vanessa's face shining in the moonlight, Arnold said, "One more, 'Nessa. Like I never felt it in my preteen life."

Vanessa then said, "Arnold, this is the start of something new."

Then, in the moonlight, Arnold kissed Vanessa while the song "Careless Whisper" was playing in the background. When, Arnold and Vanessa fell in the bed, the scene faded.

_The next day_

Vanessa saw hat Arnold was gone, and she tries to find Arnold in his room. Then, she found a note. It said:

'_Nessa,_

_Thanks for the kiss. I left early because it's Friday, and it's school time. You wouldn't be late for school now, Miss Hudgens?_

_-Arnold_

Later on, she realized that she was naked, and she was late for school, so she dashed to her room, locked it and she said, "I'm too late! My students are waiting for me!"

_P.S. 118_

School was supposed to start anytime now, and Mr. Simmons has entered the classroom and he started speaking. He said, "Ok, class. We'll begin in a few minutes, but, where's Miss Hudgens?"

Helga said, "She might have peed on her way!" everyone then laughed, but Arnold.

Mr. Simmons was not happy of what Helga said, and he said, "Class silence, that's not funny. She's late for one reason that we do not know. We'll have to wait a few more minutes for this."

Then, they heard Vanessa's voice and she made it at last. She was panting and she said, "Mr. Simmons, I made it! Am I too late?" Mr. Simmons said, "No, Miss Hudgens, you're just in time. We were supposed to start but you made it. I'm glad you got in time." Vanessa then got top the teacher's table and she said, "Hello, class! We'll begin our class now."

Everyone was happy, except for Helga, who was banging her head on her notebook for failure.

Helga said to herself, "I'll make a way for you to be gone, sooner or later!"

_Arnold had finally got his first kiss from Vanessa, but Helga is not happy about it. On the next chapter, Helga will begin doing stupid ways to get her out of the school._

_Watch out for the next one!_


	4. Plots and tears

On this chapter, Helga will begin to plot against Vanessa, but will she succeed in doing her bad plot? Let's see...

(A/N: to the person to commented about why Vanessa will go to P.S. 118, one thing I can say to that person who commented about it: you're forgetting what this is: it's fanfiction! Anything can happen!)

When everyone was just minding their own business, Helga began to write her list of plots to bring Vanessa down. She said, "I'll make sure that my plans will work!" she wrote in there her plans: (A/N: by the way, these are the only things I know regarding her plot to bring the student teacher down, based on how I memorized the episode.)

Steal her lesson plan. This way, she'll never get a chance to teach to all the students!

Give her an apple with a worm. She'll then get a tummy ache.

Helga continued to say, "Ok, I'll begin with plan 2, but how will I get to her place?"

Then, she began to think of where she might be living while in Hillwood, then, an idea came to her: she might be living in the boarding house! Then she said to herself, without anybody hearing, "I got you now." then she laughed harder, and everybody noticed her laugh, until she stopped laughing and she said, "Sorry." Then, she ran off.

Arnold noticed her and he said, "Gerald, what's wrong with her now?"

Gerald said, "Dunno. It's just her."

Before the next class, Helga went inside the room with no one inside the classroom. Then, she brought out an apple with a worm inside. She then said, she'll then get a tummy ache, and she'll not be able to start the class!"

But later, Mr. Simmons saw the apple and said, "Oh, someone left an apple for me!"

Helga was shocked to see this, and after Mr. Simmons took a bite, a worm came out and the worm said, "Greetings from apple world!" (A/N: that part was taken from a Spongebob Squarepants episode.) then, Mr. Simmons got sick and he said, "Vanessa, will you continue for me?" then, he fainted.

Helga was angry because her plan had backfired.

_Evening, boarding house, 12:30 pm_

Helga sneaked in the boarding house in the dog door (even though she had a problem to get in), and she said, "It totally hurts to get inside that way!"

Then, she goes straight in Vanessa's room (it's not locked fortunately for Helga), and she sees Vanessa's lesson plan. She then snickers, "She won't be able to begin her lesson without her lesson plan!" then, she stole her lesson plan.

_The next day_

Vanessa was looking for her lesson plan and she said, "Oh no, it looks like my plan is missing!"

Helga was smiling because she didn't fail this time, and Vanessa's plan was in her table (as in inside Helga's table). But before Helga can be totally happy this time, Vanessa said, "For such as these problems, we'll take our studies in the park!"

Everyone was happy but Helga, who banged her head with her book, and she continued to do it on a tree, and Arnold saw it. Arnold then asked, "What's your problem, Helga?"

Helga snarled, "I can't get rid of her, she's like a cockroach!"

Arnold said, "Then, why are you doing this?"

Helga said, "Because I hate her! She's taking you for granted as a 'Teacher's pet' for all I care! So that's why I'm doing it! You happy now?"

Arnold said, "Helga, how did you know that she likes me, and… wait a second, don't tell me you're…"

Helga said, "Jealous? Yes, I am jealous! Happy now?"

Arnold said, "If you don't want to see her again, I have one thing to tell you Helga: you're out of your mind!"

Vanessa saw it while she was lecturing and she said to herself, _Maybe I'm doing good for Arnold's class, but for a girl like her, I'm a failure. Maybe I should leave for her good._

_Boarding house, 6:30 pm_

Vanessa was not in her room, and Arnold went in. he called her name, but all he saw was a picture of him and Vanessa, and a plane ticket that was headed for Albuquerque.

Arnold said, "She's leaving for Albuquerque? She's leaving early and…" he then shed a tear, because she's leaving so early.

Vanessa saw him and she said, "So… you already know, Arnold. I wish not to leave Hillwood, but because of Helga, I'm forced to go early to Albuquerque to continue shooting HSM 2. I wish to be with you always, but I'll be missing you." Then, she cried, and Arnold left the room.

Arnold locked his door, and he cried until he fell asleep, then, he dreamed about Vanessa.

_Dream sequence_

_Arnold was in a debut party, and he, alongside his classmates was the ones invited in the debut. Then, he was called to dance with the debutante._

_Then, he was happy to find that the debutante was Vanessa. As his name is being called, Gerald said, "Good luck, buddy." And then, he went to Vanessa._

_Then, Arnold said, "May I take this dance with you, 'Nessa?"_

_Vanessa said, "Yes, Arnold. I love to."_

_Then, as they danced in the beautiful music, Arnold said, "Vanessa, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever experienced since preschool."_

_Vanessa said, "And you're the best kid I ever encountered since Zac Efron. I'll never forget this time with you."_

_They danced until it was over, and Vanessa said, "I will now blow my candles, and I want Arnold to be with me when I blow them." As Vanessa was about to blow the candles on her cake, Helga clapped slowly and she said, "Happy debut, Vanessa… for this is your first and the last."_

_Then, she brought out a magnum, and she said, "Stay away from my boyfriend, Miss Hudgens!" then, she fired it at Vanessa's right chest, and Helga snickered with victory. Arnold saw it with his own eyes and he shouted, **"Helga! How dare you do this to her, I won't forgive you for this one!"**_

_Helga then said, "I just wanted to love you dearly…"_

_Arnold said, "Not anymore."_

_Arnold then went back to Vanessa, and he said, "Vanessa, you'll be fine." But she said, "Arnold thanks for everything. I'll never, ever forget your kindness." As she breathed her last, Helga was handcuffed by the police._

_Vanessa gave Arnold his last kiss, and she said, "Don't forget me…" then, she died. Arnold said, "Don't leave me…**No!!!**"_

Then, Arnold woke up and he said, "It was just a dream, I almost felt it was real! I've got to tell her about it!"

As Arnold got up, changed his clothes, and went to Vanessa's room, she saw that the room was empty. A not was stuck on the piano and it said:

_To Arnold_

_I'm leaving for Albuquerque. I'm sorry if I didn't say goodbye to you, I was in a hurry. I'm leaving now at Hillwood Airport and my flight is about 10:30 am. Forgive me, Arnold. I'll never miss you._

_Vanessa_

Arnold shed a tear and he rushed off. His grandpa said, "Hey, short man, what's the rush? Did she leave you a letter?"

Arnold said, "Yes, Grandpa. What time did she leave?"

Grandpa said, "She left just now, while you were sleeping."

Arnold said, "I'll go now. I don't want to miss her flight, just to say goodbye to her!" then, he rushed out of the door and into the airport.

His Grandpa just said, "Good luck, short man!"

_Can Arnold make it in time before Vanessa leaves for Albuquerque? Find out next time!_

_Don't forget to leave reviews!_


	5. It hurts to part ways

Now, this is the last chapter of this story. Arnold finds out from Vanessa that she will leave for Albuquerque to continue filming HSM 2. Will Arnold try to stop the person that he befriended for only a week?

_Hillwood Airport_

Arnold did make it; however, he searched the entire airport for her, while shouting her name and asked the people there. After a few tries, he was tired and he wanted to sit down and give up that fast. But after a while, he thought: _I'm not going to lose her immediately. I have to continue._

Arnold then encountered a _Kamen Rider_-esque cosplayer and he said, "Why did you bump me? I'm trying to find Vanessa Hudgens!"

The cosplayer said, "I think she was in the part of the airport where airplanes park whenever there's a flight. She's there. Go for her, she's waiting. She's about to board a small plane destined for Albuquerque."

Arnold said, "Thanks! I've got to go!" then, he was about to go until he said, "But, who are you?"

The cosplayer said, "If I told you, you'll miss her now." Then he left.

Arnold said, "Whoever you are underneath the helmet, thanks." Then, he ran off.

At the ground, Vanessa was ready to board the small plane. Fortunately, Arnold made it in time before she can board the plane. Arnold shouted her name, and Vanessa saw Arnold and she said, "Arnold, What are you doing here?"

Arnold said, "'Nessa, don't board that plane! I still need you! You're my older friend, and I want you to stay in Hillwood. Please don't leave me!"

Vanessa shed a tear and she said, "Arnold, I have to. Your friend, Helga, must have been jealous of me. You should go. She might be a tomboy for all I know, but deep inside, she's just thirsty for a little attention. She needs you more than I do. I have my friend Zac and the rest of my friends so go Arnold. Be free."

Arnold said, "Please, if you're not going to stop going to Albuquerque, please, one favor: don't forget me." Then, he gave her a picture of himself and he said, "If you want to be inspired, just look at my picture to remember the times we had together, as Student and teacher, you and me."

Vanessa shed a couple more tears and she said, "I'll never forget you Arnold. Take this."

Arnold then was given an autographed copy of Vanessa's album and she said, "When you open it at home, you'll find a surprise from me. This way, you'll never miss me."

Arnold said, "I'll never miss you. Go wildcats."

Then, Vanessa and Arnold hugged each other and she left for Albuquerque. As the plane flies away farther, Arnold can't stop crying because he let go a celebrity that he befriended, even though it's the second one. Then, Helga was there, giggling.

Helga said, "Yes, Vanessa's gone. I'm happy that she's gone." Then, she wore a happy face.

Arnold saw her and he said, "You know what, Helga, **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!** Had you haven't let her go because of your plots against her, I might have still be with her, but I never did. I can't forgive you!" then he punched Helga, but his fist stopped at her face.

Arnold then said, "But because she told me that you needed attention, I'll forgive you." Helga then dried Arnold's tears and she said, "I'm sorry, Arnold. I was just thinking of myself. Let's go home."

They then went home. And he and Helga parted ways.

_Boarding house, Arnold's room_

Arnold was all alone and in his room, with his door locked. He was weeping for she left Hillwood, and when he opened the CD case of Vanessa's album, he saw a picture of Vanessa with him. Then, he saw a second disc that has a written note on the disc: _Dedicated to Arnold._

Arnold watched the disc and he saw Vanessa on the video. She said, "Hi. I'm now wearing my favorite dress on High School Musical. You can watch this video a lot if you like to watch it lots of times just to remember me.

"Oh by the way, you can write to me on the address shown on your screen. Arnold, enjoy watching this video, because you'll miss me."

Arnold then paused the video and he began writing her address.

_Albuquerque_

During a shooting break, Vanessa wrote to Arnold a letter, it read:

_Arnold,_

_I'm now in Albuquerque. I'm now shooting the sequel of HSM. I hope you still remember me, because you'll never forget the good things we did together. Now, I'm back in Zac's arms, and he was happy that I'm back._

_Don't forget to watch the sequel in Disney Channel. I'll mail to you on when you'll get to see it. I'll make sure that there's a 'Special thanks' credit for you._

_I hope you'll reply. I'll write back again._

_Until here,_

_Vanessa_

_Arnold's room_

Arnold wrote:

_Vanessa, I saw your video at my house. I loved it, even though you did it by yourself. Oh, I received your letter to me, and I'll make sure I watch the sequel._

_I hope you visit Hillwood again. I'll wait for your arrival someday._

Arnold then stopped writing, and then he wrote,

_Love, Arnold_

**THE END**

That's the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope you liked my version of this episode of Hey Arnold! Now, watch out soon for my version of the episode

**Summer Love**

With guest teen star **Ashley Tisdale **of High School Musical! Don't miss it!


End file.
